


Ironic

by Wrenova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Irony, Literally no romance tbh, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, but the reader is chill so like probably no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenova/pseuds/Wrenova
Summary: You spent all your life waiting to meet the man on your wrist. You didn't expect the plot twist, but considering the context of your life, maybe you should have.





	Ironic

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/n) - your name  
> (L/n)- last name
> 
> This is probably the first, and only reader fic I'll ever do.
> 
> In this soulmate AU, the name of your soulmate, and their most common aliases are on your wrist, written in their handwriting. I originally wrote this on deviantart, but I editted it and am re-uploading it here.

(Y/n)'s whole life had been one huge example of irony. So much so, that they could write an irony for dummies book. That's how terrible it was. On the other hand (Y/n) was sure out of everybody in the world, they were the best person for this life. They loved it, better yet they found everything fucking _hilarious._

They hated 90-degree sweltering hot weather, but without fail every year on their Autumn birthday Summer would make a come back. As a child (Y/n) was afraid of dogs and maybe allergies didn't help with that, but wouldn't you know it! The _poor, **adorable,**_ stray animal their brother rescued was a dog! And said dog took _**quite**_ a liking to (Y/n). Not surprisingly, 'Ironic' by Alanis Morissette was (Y/n)'s favorite song, and depending on what definition of irony you're talking about, it still fits the bill. Though out of everything, this soul mark business was the icing on (Y/n)'s irony flavored cake, and they didn't even _like_ cake.

Steven Grant Roger's name was tattooed on (Y/n)'s wrist. His name, and his alias together more specifically. You can imagine (Y/n)'s disbelief growing up when a man who should probably be dead and/or too old for them was their soulmate. Captain America hadn't even been seen since the 1940s. That is until recently. 

Captain America was back, and even better- he was an Avenger. (Y/n) was giddy, they had to find him, but how? Fangirls all over the place would put fake tattoos of these hero's names for just a chance to see them. The only thing (Y/n) had that they could use to their advantage is that no one in the general populace knew Captain America's real full name, you couldn't exactly look up his name, and even if you could, he definitely has no idea how the hell Facebook works. Plus unlike wannabe soulmates, (Y/n) had a short, but a definitely cute list of nicknames or 'aliases' listed on their wrist.

With this (Y/n) decided it was best to be patient. Fate would let them cross paths, and honestly (Y/n) wasn't even sure if they even wanted to see him. Considering their track record, they expect to immediately be ran over by a car, or at the very least get mugged after seeing him. So, with a little trust in this god awful soulmate system (Y/n) would wait.

And lord did they wait. 

It was probably around 3 years before (Y/n) finally was able to see and talk to him. It just so happened to be (Y/n)'s favorite place to relax. In an out of the way diner, with good food, and rarely ever any customers nowadays, that their fateful meeting commenced. It wasn't just Captain America, no it was a few other faces too. Even with a hoodie and sunglasses, (Y/n) recognized Tony Stark immediately. The red-haired woman was definitely Black Widow, and if (Y/n) was correct that was also the famous Bruce Banner sitting with them.

It struck (Y/n) odd that they'd meet someone who was not only their soulmate, but also famous inside such a small, inconspicuous place, but (Y/n) figured it only fit best in that scenario where it would happen. Besides this place had amazing pies, and if you want to go someplace normal without being bombarded by fans, (Y/n) would most definitely choose this home away from home too. They came at a good time too, only other people in there besides the four was (Y/n) and a passed out drunk. How romantic.

When (Y/n) started taking their first steps towards the blonde man, they find it surprising how they weren't nervous at all. If they were fated to be together, then they were, and it wasn't a big deal, right? Besides they doubt they were gonna get hit by a car in the diner, and if monsters attacked there were 4 avengers to save (Y/n). If they were nervous, it was more at the fact that this seems so much easier than what people described, as if fate had other plans.

(Y/n) shook it off as they approached the booth the 4 sat at. They turned to look at (Y/n). The red-haired woman raised her eyebrow, while the famous (or should it be infamous) Tony Stark sighed at what he presumed was another fan. Bruce stared at (Y/n), unsure as to what they wanted. Steve slowly turned to look at (Y/n) noticing on how dead focus there gaze was at him.

"Hello, I'd rather cut to the chase, I believe you might be my soulmate."

Tony snorted, Natasha ((Y/n) would later find out) rolled their eyes, Bruce's face was that of confusion while Steve quirked an eyebrow.

"Look, I get it you're one of those crazy fans trying to get close to your idols. Doesn't mean you need to tattoo yourself, we can give you a few autographs and you can be on-" Tony started but was sharply interrupted.

"Your name is Steven Grant Rogers, isn't it? Captain America isn't the only name tattooed on me." (Y/n) said, twisting up their shirt sleeve, shoving their wrist into the blonde's face. Everyone pales. Sure some crazed fans will tattoo Steve's hero aliases onto their wrist to seem like it was a true soul mark, but they didn't have what (Y/n). His birth name, and a few clearly childhood nicknames written in his cursive handwriting. 

"I-I... I'm sorry." Steve responded, looking down guiltily. (Y/n) retracts their wrist, and this time it was their turn to raise an eyebrow. "I already found my soulmate, and I'm their soul mate too." He brings up his wrist to show the name James Buchanan Barnes etched in black ink.

No. Fucking. _Way._

(Y/n) took a step back, the four seemed to hold their breath waiting for a reaction. This rarely ever happens. Usually, the person breaks down, and the four weren't sure how they were gonna handle it. They certainly weren't ready when (Y/n) started laughing. In fact, they were laughing so hard they started crying, even had to put one hand on the table to support their wait as they doubled over.

"No..Fuc-ucking way." (Y/n) cried, it took them several minutes to calm down before (Y/n) could answer their confused gazes. "I'm sorry.. I just.." (Y/n) wheezes trying to keep the laughter. "Of fucking _course,_ I'm not my soulmate's soulmate, that would've been too god damn _easy_." 

(Y/n) eventually straightens up and begins explaining their whole life has been nothing but an ironic mess. Every bit of their childhood, teen years, and adulthood were a cacophony of irony. So, of course, the soul mate business was gonna be one too. Why wouldn't it be? Now thinking about it, no wonder (Y/n) wasn't nervous. In the end, they knew this would happen. At least it wasn't like they were immediately mugged. 

"Ah... Well... You're handling this... Well? I think." Natasha spoke up, slightly amused by (Y/n)'s examples of their day to day life. "For someone who just got rejected by their soulmate, and deals with this 24/7 you seem pretty happy."

"That's my secret," (Y/n) smiles "I'm _always_ happy." They grinned and shook their head while turning back to Steve. "It was a pleasure meeting you, even if it wasn't like I expected." They held out their hand to him, and he smiles back while grabbing hold.

"Yeah, it was a pleasure meeting you too, uh- sorry I didn't catch your name."

"(Y/n) (L/n)"

The four all do a collective spit take before Bruce practically rips his sleeve down to reveal (Y/n)'s name, written in (Y/n)'s own handwriting and grabbed their hand.

"(Y/n) (L/n), my name is Bruce Banner, and I think you're my soulmate."

___

"Well isn't that Ironic"


End file.
